


【魔禁/一上ABO】獻祭（完）

by michile



Series: 【一上】短篇集 [4]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, POV Original Character, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ※背景的時間線：妹妹篇前後，但已遭受魔改※ABO背景，可能涉及輕微生子描寫※ ooc 絕對有，全文歡脫
Relationships: Accelerator/ Kamijou Touma
Series: 【一上】短篇集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833568
Kudos: 2





	【魔禁/一上ABO】獻祭（完）

清晨，学园都市的某学区的某个街道上，出现了一个奇葩的情景。

只见一名顶着黑色刺猬头，身穿黑色的条纹T还有休闲短裤的少年，正不要命的拔腿狂奔，明明自己也是喘得快断气了，他还继续死命的跑，明明他背后根本安然无恙，却跑得好像被追杀一般的激烈。

这样的行径，无疑的，肯定遭到路上的行人侧目，甚至可能还会有人好奇的上前去询问，然而少年一路跑来，却从没遇到这样的事，更反常的是，当少年有几次忍不住停下脚步喘气时，附近的行人却皱着眉头的绕道避开，好似黑发少年是什么瘟神一般的存在。

然而这些，黑发少年却丝毫没有察觉，他现在只想要赶快奔回家，当一个鸵鸟把某些事情忘掉，企图让自己的生活重新步上正轨罢了！

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

「呼！…….呼！不幸啊～」当上条当麻终于用抢超市大特价的速度与干劲奔回家时，忍不住发出这样的感叹！

能不发出感叹啊！昨晚他竟然…..这人生还能再刺激一点吗？！

话说昨天放学补完课后，上条当麻急急忙忙地奔到了医院，因为他熟识的医生有关于第二性 别的问题要跟他说，等到见到医生并听完说明后，他随即发出了他的经典三字口头禅！

因为他被告知，他的身体状况与一般Omega不同，发情期居然会有两次，这导致他要比一般的Omega要再多忍受一次的发 情痛苦！

这还没完，医生又告诉他，依照他的体质，第二次的发 情状况还有信息素引诱人的力度，恐怕要比他的发 情期还要强烈，而且，他这时候会比第一次时更加虚弱，所以绝对不能待在外头，至于抑制剂，想都不要想，根本用不了！

医生告诉他，他由于长期违反天性，都没接触Alpha(生活周围不是B就是O)，上星期陡然接触到了Alpha强烈的信息素，彷佛久旱逢甘霖，他的身体尝过Alpha信息素之后，已经再也回不去那个没有A的世界中(？)了！

用个通俗点比喻就是，一个人一直以来都是住草屋吃白粥的状态，突然他被招待去住豪宅吃牛排，尝过了美好之后，又怎么会想要再回去住草屋，吃白粥呢？

所以说，现在的他的体质很偏激，已经调整成『给我Alpha否则免谈』的状态，也就是说，上条当麻以后两次的发 情期，连那个只剩一半作用的抑制剂都打不了了，打下去，他的身体会有糟糕的副作用，严重时可能不孕，其他诸如避孕药、堕 胎药也吃不了….

听到这边，上条当麻在心理激烈的谴责他的Omega体质：…..到底是有多么迫不及待的想要怀 孕生小孩啊？！....还能不能给我矜持一点啊啊啊！

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

当时，怀着无比灰暗的心情步出医院，上条当麻随即做了一个他等一下就会无比后悔的决定-走暗巷，因为他心情不好，自然就不想走大街看到人们欢笑的景象。

然而之后没几分钟，他就彻底后悔了，原因很简单-他的第二次发 情期突然来临。

随着一阵阵的晕眩腿软，外加信息素不受控制的外放，上条当麻不禁苦笑，自嘲的说了句：「原来我已经不幸到这种程度了啊！」

然而，还真是怕什么来什么，就在他暗自祈祷恢复行动力的这段期间内，千万不要有人经过暗巷(尤其是Alpha！)，迎面走来的就是五个发色各异，长的流理流气，还满嘴粗话的流氓，而且他们全部都是Alpha！

然后接下来就是很经典的展开，他这个柔弱的Omega差点被5个Alpha给 轮 了，结果被一方通行施展暴 力救了下来，然后就是昨天一整晚那脸红心跳的AO结合。

上条当麻想起昨晚是如何乖巧顺从的在第一位的身下扭腰() 摆 臀，更想起了自己居然脑子一热，就大方地答应一方通行，说要为他生下很多孩子……呜呜！天啊！他也太不知羞了吧！

脑内不免回放了昨晚的种种，上条当麻一下子就脸红发热的不知天南地北。

直到—

「欸？！是阿上？！你站在你家门前干嘛？！你—呃！….」

上条当麻这时转过头去，看向了他家隔壁邻居兼损友的土御门，疑惑的问着：「土御门？！….你刚刚在干嘛？！」

平常时候不都会直接过来勾肩搭背吗？！怎么刚刚突然往后退了好几步？！

若说是为了顾忌他是Omega，这样的理由他绝对不信，因为这家伙可是个Beta，根本不需要特别顾忌什么….所以这家伙是中了什么特别的诅咒？！

金发损友这时一脸僵硬的看着这个神经大条的Omega，「阿上！原来你昨晚去跟你的Alpha老公亲热了啊！你开窍是好事，但是….」

「但是什么？！」等等，好像有什么不对？！

随即，上条当麻连忙摇头否认，「等一下！土御门！一方通行不是我老公…他…我们是偶然遇到的！那个，昨晚根本不算什么！！」

土御门了然的点了点头，「原来对方叫一方通行啊！真有你的，阿上！没想到你不但认识学园都市第三位，还能直接『收服』第一位！」

「就跟你说了，我们没什么！！」

土御门无奈的看着这个神经粗到天际的好友，「是啊！你们之间没有什么，但是他把你完全标记了，你该不会不知道吧？！」

「我…我当然知道！」

上条当麻为此不禁在心里吐槽：我不但知道他把我完全标记，我还知道他可能已经把我弄大肚子了呢…而且还是在我的首肯下…呜呜…

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

土御门叹了口气：「那个第一位不仅仅是标记了你这么简单，他还在你身上流下了超高浓度的信香，还带有高度的攻击性….阿上！你可能很长很长一段时间，都要被大家当成避之唯恐不及的瘟神了！」

上条当麻为此紧张的吞了口口水，「有这么夸张？！」可恶！又给我添麻烦！

一方通行这家伙，是上天派来的专门克他的！

土御门看着上条当麻的郁闷表情，憋笑的回答：「是的，就是这么夸张，而且能让信息素浓到连Beta都有所感….该说真不愧是学园都市第一位吗？…哈哈！」

笑完之后，土御门再度调侃了一下好友，「看来一方通行很保护你，也很喜欢你呢！….不过这占有欲实在太强了….这一点妳可要好好地劝一劝他，」

听完土御门的调侃，上条当麻瞬间脸色郁闷了起来。

但他只是沉默地看着土御门，把对方都看发毛了，他才缓缓的说：「土御门！我真的…跟他没什么！」说完，便打开了门进了去，不再理他！

对此，土御门只是耸了耸肩表示：真是莫名奇妙啊！

……希望….阿上跟第一位不要爆发什么问题才好…不然这栋房子…又要不保了….

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

回到家后，不免就是一顿鸡飞…噢不！是茵蒂克斯啃咬！

这是当然的！因为昨天一整晚没回家，也没有任何音讯，茵蒂克斯对于现在的上条当麻，可是有着很大的怨念呢！

不过还好，上条当麻身上的霸王信息素(？)这时倒是救了他一次，虽然茵蒂克斯还没有正式分化成Alpha，本能仍旧感知到他身上的不对劲。

所以这次这位大胃王修女也只有皱着眉头『警告』几句，咬一下手臂意思意思罢了，之后更是在他用丰盛早餐的许诺之下，气完全消掉了。

对此，上条当麻不禁赞叹，这是个大杀器啊！

他还忍不住自我解嘲：「这样看来，以后超市大特价也不用怕抢不到东西了！」

愉快又安稳的早餐很快就过去了，收拾好之后，上条当麻很反常的，在早上进去浴室冲澡。

虽然知道实际作用其实并不大，他仍旧希望藉由冲澡，将第一位在他身上留的信香冲淡甚至是让它消失，是的，消失！无论刚刚如何调侃、解嘲，但他还是希望对方留在自己身上的痕迹能够快点消失！

如果一方通行在他身上留的味道，能够消失，是不是代表他心里现在的痛能减轻一些呢？

是的！痛！这样的感觉正在上条当麻身上肆虐着，尤其是心脏，至于造成现在的原因则是因为，他发觉自己大概被玩弄了。

如果只是单纯被玩弄，那还好，问题是，现在上条当麻其实已经有点动了心，然而却发现对方只不过是玩玩，那就真的令他感到心痛。

想到自己昨晚就这样，大大方方地敞开身体，丢失了贞 操以外还连带丢了一颗心，想到这里他不甘心的槌了墙，低下头任由上面的莲蓬头洒下水冲刷着他。

昨天虽然他陷入了发情状态，可实际上，他的理智并没有彻底断线。而他因对方在暗巷保护他的举动，给予很大的信任，也在内心相信，对方有可能真的在意他，所以最后的最后，他出于自己的本心，还是将自己完完全全的交给了对方。

可没想到早上时，却让他发现了那个残忍的真相....

.可恶！一方通行！你真是太可恶了！

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

陷入自己的思绪中的上条当麻，并没有发现他身后的浴室门，出现了异状。

一名银白发少年，此时正悄悄的开门进来，脸色相当难看的他，却反差的嘴角笑得很开，让人看了心慌慌！

他悄悄的欺身向前，在上条当麻来不及察觉到的时候，一口咬向了他颈后脆弱的腺体，一阵剧痛之后，是一股浓郁到让人几乎要窒息的超高浓度花香，这两者交互作用下，上条当麻晕倒在了银白发少年的怀里。

「当麻宝贝！你说，我该怎么逞罚你这个不乖的Omega呢～」

“啪！啪！啪！”

上条当麻在一阵又一阵响亮的肉体『啪啪』声中，醒了过来。然而，在他搞清楚自己目前的处境时，他却又想着干脆继续晕过去算了。

只见，他的两条腿正挂在一方通行的肩上，而一方通行则是将他那可恶的淫棍埋在他的小穴中，剧烈的抽插着，由于动作太剧烈，导致于上条当麻整个人跟着晃个不停，他都快晕了！

「啊！....哈啊！.....啊啊啊！快...快停...停下啊！」上条当麻一想到肚子里可能怀有小生命，他连忙挣扎了起来，「等一下！...啊！停下！....孩子...孩子会….」

而在上方疯狂的操着Omega的一方通行，则是用手轻揉的按了按Omega的腹部。

「没问題的！宝宝不会有事...话说...妳先考虑一下妳自己的处境吧！我现在….超！级！生！气！的！喔！」说完，他又更加剧烈的往深处撞击。

原本按抚这腹部的那只手，则是肆意的捏着上条当麻胸前的一颗乳珠。

瞬间，一阵又一阵剧烈的酥麻，在他胸前游走，而下体那极致的痛与快感是这么的鲜明，这些感觉硬生生的要把上条当麻逼疯了，「啊～嗯嗯！……嗯～……啊啊啊！…….嗯啊！！….呜呜….快停…..啊啊啊！」

可恶的一方通行，真把他的身体当成玩具了！而自己….根本反抗不了….

是的！这是属于Omega的可笑又可悲的命运，被标记了之后，在信息素的压制下，Omega只能服从于他的Alpha….对此，上条当麻不禁流下了难过的眼泪！

这时，一方通行忽然停下了疯狂的抽插，他捧起了心上人的脸，安抚的舔舐着他的泪水，「当麻宝贝！别哭啦！要是这么痛….我轻一点就是了！」

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

这时，不知是哪一点刺激到上条当麻一般，他冷下了脸，一个使劲就把毫无防备的一方通行推下了床。

高傲的Alpha自然是一脸火大，他看向床上的Omega，吼出了声：「上条当麻！你这是什么意思？！！」

这Omega是怎样？！耍着他玩吗？！昨天的那个接受他的姿态，只是在敷衍他而已吗？！

想到今天一起床，发现整个家又空荡荡，一方通行不由得更加愤怒。除了愤怒外，还觉得悲凉，他甚至觉得昨天晚上的美好，说不定又只是一场梦了….反正无论如何，他就是觉得很难过！

而现在，他也只不过是宣泄一下他的委屈…不！应该说他的委屈，一个字都还没说，这个可恶(爱)的Omega倒是先跟他闹脾气了？！

面对Alpha的怒吼，气坏了的上条当麻一点也没有退缩，他对着床下那个一脸恐怖的要吞吃掉他的一方通行冷笑：「我才想问你这下三滥想干什么？！到现在都还要继续玩弄我吗？！」

听到心上人的指控，一方通行更火大了，他本来以为昨晚两人就心意相通，没想到隔天他的当麻还认为他是在玩弄他？！

到底这Omega的脑子里面装什么？！

不过，不管是装什么，一方通行都觉得，自己现在就要被他气死了！

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

一方通行深吸了好大一口气，勉强自己忍住不要彻底暴走，最后他用强忍的平静嗓音对着他的当麻说道：「我没有打算玩弄你，我也不是那种只要是Omega就可以的人，从头到尾只有你能让我失控！」这样表达的够清楚了吧！

然而，这样清楚的表达，却没有换来上条当麻的心情变好，他脸上依旧乌云密布，丝毫没有放晴的现象，他看了Alpha许久，接着开口：「说的真好听啊！当初，你也是用这套虚伪的话，哄骗你的另一半吗？！」

听到上条当麻的问话，一方通行难得的一脸茫然。

他皱着眉反问：「什么『另一半』？我什么时候结婚了？」

真好！他自己都不知道，自己已经结婚了呢！

上条当麻当对面的Alpha是在装傻不想负责，他立即从床上跳下来，在一方通行还没反应过来前，将对方死死的压在地上，并跨坐在腰上。

本该是相当令人遐想的姿势，却因对方黑如锅底的脸色，而彻底破坏气氛！

暴怒的Omega这下直接无视了信息素压制的问题，他揪着身下的Alpha的衣领猛摇着，「你还敢装蒜！看看你的左手，戒指明白的带在你的无名指上，你如今还敢抵赖？！下三滥！！！」

一方通行依旧一脸茫然，他顺着心上人的话举起了左手，满脸问号的看着左手上的那枚，据说是他的『婚戒』……

良久，等到上条当麻彻底发泄完，安静之后，他的目光才从他的左手移开，一脸难以言喻的看着他的Omega，看的对方直发毛。

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

上条当麻紧张的吞了口口水，在被对方用这样的目光盯着看时，他觉得有点不太对劲，似乎，跟想象中的反应不太一样啊！

他就有了某种猜测，「一方通行…..你该不会不知…婚戒都是戴在无名指上….」

一方通行一脸无奈地反问：「我的确不知道。话说，我应该知道吗？」

对于这样始料未及的回答，上条当麻愣住了！

然而左看右看，怎么看都不像是演戏演出来的反应，让他意识到这或许、大概是一场乌龙。

而彷佛是为了证实刚刚他的猜测般，一方通行这时缓缓地将两手举起来，举到上条当麻的面前让他看清楚。

这时他才看到，一方通行的右手无名指上，也带了一纸样式差不多的戒指，只是细部雕的字有些微不一样而已。

这时，一方通行进一步的补充道：「『无名指戴戒指』是婚戒的意思？！如果按照你的说法，那我现在不就是自己跟自己结婚？！」这到底什么跟什么啊？！

对于这样的疑问，向来有问必答的上条先生，这次难得的结巴，并且一句话都说不出来，他只是一脸窘迫的『这….这….那…嗯….』

而一方通行对于心上人在那边『嗯嗯啊啊』的，则是非常无奈。

不过，随即他像是想到了什么，又笑得非常开心，「虽然你把我认成已婚，是相当不可取，但是不得不说，这倒是提醒了我一件事。」

说完，还没等上条当麻反应过来，一方通行迅速的脱下了右手上的那枚戒指，然后光速的捧起他的左手套了上去，过程不到5秒钟，「好了！当麻宝贝！这下子，你就是我老婆了！」

上条当麻不敢置信地看着自己的左手无名指，没想到仅仅5秒钟，自己就由单身变成人妻了？！这到底有没有天理啊！

他激动地想要脱下戒指，没想到对方给他戴上时，就径自戴到了手指最底部，这还没完，戒指还这么『刚好』的符合自己的尺寸，一看就知道有问题！

他随即看了看笑的一脸春风的一方通行，并往他的右手看了看，在看到对方明显比他纤细的整只手时，他明白了一件事：该死的矢量操作！

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

「哪….哪有这么随便就….就结婚的啊！….你这混…混蛋」想到结婚这件事，上条当麻就觉得害臊，他此时脸红心跳加速的连话都结巴了！

一方通行捧起了他的脸，轻啄了他的嘴角，「这个戒指先戴着，婚戒之后我们一起去挑！」

「笨！….笨蛋！……….好歹先求个婚啊！…..」这个没常识的混蛋！还要他嫁给他？！

「可是…..你我都上了床、标记过了、可能连孩子都有了，基本上我们就该结婚啊！」

上条当麻：「……………….。」虽然你说的好有道理，但我还是觉得不甘心啊！

而不甘心的上条先生，被他的不甘心推着走，脑子一热便反驳：「也….也有别的选择啊！学园都市遍地Alpha的说….」说完，他才突然清醒？！

…..他在说什么？！他….他没有这个意思啊！

怀着忐忑不安的心看向一方通行，却发现刚刚还一脸春风的Alpha，现在已经一脸暴风，跟脸上表情做反差的，是那极其灿烂的笑容，

这让本就心虚的Omega好怕怕，然而在信息素的压制下，Omega根本毫无力气逃离，而一方通行也没打算让他逃离！

他一手紧紧的抱着Omega，一手撑地站起，对着怀中慌的要命的上条当麻轻声宣告：「当麻宝贝！调！教！的！时！间！到！了！」

暴风雨来袭，被霸道压在身下的Omega是如此的虚软无力…..

.

.

.

.

.

黄昏时，从早上就被一方通行拿了张信用卡打发出去的小修女–茵蒂克丝，在吃遍了整个学区之后，终于心满意足地回到了上条家，在发现屋内一片昏暗时，就觉得不对了，「当麻跟那个大好人呢？！….出去了吗？」

等到她猫着腰来到房门前，终于知道原因是什么了….

“啊～…..啊啊！老公……快！…..那里！….”、

“……这么色啊....呼呼！….给你…..呼！….通通都给你….”、

“….嗯嗯啊！.....老公～....要...要去了….又啊啊！….要….去了啊～……”

茵蒂克斯：………..。

随即，茵蒂克斯小修女又抓紧了信用卡，推门而出！看来，晚餐一定没着落，自己去觅食吧！

…………………………………………………………………………………..完！

**【番外】** **\--** **上条先生的艰辛求学之路**

距离上条当麻变成人妻之后，已然过了两个月即将迈入第三个月，而除了多个『已婚』的身分，变化最大的就是腹部的小生命们。

没错！两个多月前自从与一方通行心意相通后，两人雷厉风行的去办了结婚领了证书，顺便去医院检查，结果被告知怀孕，还是个双胞胎。

之后两人就像是验证有一就有二一般，过没几天就遇上了御板20001号，之后夫妻二人便为这个小萝莉四处奔走，打趴天井渣渣！

最后的最后，双胞胎还没出生，上条家又多了个孩子要养。

不过纵使生活转变，人口增多，也不改上条当麻还是名学生的身分，在待产的前两个月之前，仍旧要乖乖去上课！

只是，他的不幸体质不会随着怀孕而放过他，他的上学之路依旧艰辛，艰辛的开端，从早晨的房间开始—

「笨！……啊～笨蛋！…..好了没啊啊～」

「再一下！……再一下就好,…..！」

「要迟到了啊…..嗯～….啊啊！….老公～」

上条当麻侧卧在床，看着伏在胸前的丈夫，正卖力又沉醉的吸吮着自己的乳头，羞红的要命，只能无力的推拒着胸前那一耸一耸的头，期望推开他。

自从怀了孕后，乳房随即胀痛了起来，而拜他异常的Omega体质所赐，他居然早在这时候就开始产奶了，这使得胀痛的感觉更加明显。

医生也没有解决办法，只能要上条当麻勤劳一点，回家养胎的同时要定时为乳房挤压母乳来舒缓胀痛。

然后一方通行非常『热心』的接下了这差事，每天勤勤恳恳的巴着Omega的两颗胀大的奶不放，沉醉的吸着，享受着母乳流淌在喉咙的快感，结果，上条当麻的胸前胀痛的情形减缓了没错，但是他的出席率却大大下降，迟到次数节节上升！

上个学，真的好困难啊！尤其是一方通行在他身旁的话…..

「……啊！......你....停下！….嗯啊！坏爸爸…..啊啊！….抢孩子的食物…..啊嗯！」

「哼！….反正我就是个坏蛋！…」…..

门外，多了两个听墙角的萝莉，其中一个呆毛乱晃的小萝莉，更是无奈的摇摇头，「御版御版可以很肯定的是，今天又要去找舞夏他们吃早餐了，对吧 茵蒂克丝？」

「是啊！….然后我更可以肯定的是，当麻又没办法去上课了！唉！」

……………………………………………………………………………完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：终于更(瞎掰)完了，感谢大家的支持！
> 
> …………………………………………能够看完的人都是勇士啊！


End file.
